We were there
by xxxangeloflovexxx
Summary: My first story! It's Fairy Tail, Bokura ga ita style. Contains Nalu X3  love them   There might be other pairs like: Gray x Lucy, Natsu x Lisanna, Natsu x Mirajane. everyone might be ooc.. sorry...  i don't know what else to write
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my (not really) story! Of course, I'm really sorry for my English.

I really like Fairy Tail! But Bokura ga ita is amazing too! So, I want to rewrite all Bokura ga ita manga in Fairy Tail style. Please review and tell me what you think. If there's something wrong, just tell me. If nobody likes it, I can delete everything, anytime.

_I do not own Fairy Tail or Bokura ga ita._

* * *

><p><em>Nee, Natsu...,<em>

_I wonder... where are you now? What are you doing? Who do you love? Sometimes I stay up all night _

thinking that, remembering all times we spent together...

_I wish that we could go back to old times. I really miss that...I wish that you could be here with me, talking, _

_laughing..._

_I would do anything to have you back..._

_Natsu, tell me...Do you remember those beautiful summer evenings, starry sky, cold winter mornings?_

_Do you even remember me? But I believe that everything we have been through wasn't just a dream..._

_I'm still searching for you every day in streets, trains, shops, hoping to see your face again. I'm still waiting..._

_I believe that one day we will meet again, because __**we were there**__. _

_ -Lucy_


	2. Chapter 2

Btw, everyone may be ooc. Sorry..

-I do not own Fairy Tail or Bokura ga ita-

Lucy's P.O.V.

It was a typical morning. I was getting ready for school.

"It wouldn't be nice to be late for school, when it just started…" I mumbled for myself.

I really wanted to make as many friends as possible…

**In classroom**

I was very nervous. I looked at the girl beside me. Maybe I'll start with her…

"Ah. I'm Heartfilia Lucy. Nice to meet you…"

The girl turned to me but said nothing. Did I say anything wrong?

„...Ah, err. Ni-nice to, meet you..." I repeated.

„...Lisanna. Nice to meet you" she said and continued reading her book.

„...Uh, huh..." I think I looked like a real idiot.

Everyone in our class were chating. There were so many laughs, whispers and other sounds. I couldn't stand being so silent.

„Ah. Excuse me. Which school are you from?"

„East"

This time she didn't even look at me. I felt a bit left out. When I turned around, all girls were chating, talking about someone I didn't know at that time.

„_...Looks like I moved too late."_

New classmates. New classroom. Lots of printed materials and contacts. Still new and hard textbooks.

„_What? This is hard. Am I really this stupid...?" _ I couldn't understand anything from my textbook during lesson. Spring is always hard for me to handle...

„...We're changing classrooms for home economics, may I follow you guys?" I asked two girls from my class.

„Are you the one sitting in the front row?"

„Ah. Yes! Heartfilia Lucy!" I was happy.. _„Alright! They remember me!"_

„Heartfilia?"

„Lucy! Just call me Lucy."

„Which school?"

„South!"

„We're from West."

They seem to be nice people. Lucky ~

„Looks like there are no girls from East in our class."

„Ah. The girl sitting next to me, Lisanna, was from East."

„No way! Lucky!"

„We can ask her lot of things!"

„?About?" I didn't know about what were they talking. Why, when they heard that Lisanna was from East, they sudenly became exited?

„About Dragneel."

Who is that? I never heard about him..

„He was in the same class as us on our winter courses last year. And now we are in the same class. We are so glad!"

„Whoa. Then he must be handsome." _„ Or is he cute?"_

„Yeah, maybe he is."

All that time they talked only about him. It wasn't that interesting though. I never knew that there was someone like that in my class. In the end, I couldn't follow in their conversation.. Everyone already has friends..and they're even talking about boys.

Later I tried talking about Dragneel with Lisanna but I failed. She said that she hated him the most. After, I talked with other girl about committee. I volunteered that i will recomendate her but...What's this girls name again O.O ? Was it ...Olietta?... Aliera? This is bad..

I can't ask her. I guess I'll just ask that boy.

„Um, pardon me. ...That girl... what's her name?... Is it...Aliera...or Olietta?

At first there was no responce... Then he sudenly turned around and faced me.

„Aliera."

„Ah. Thank you.." I just couldn't take my eyes of him. That boy was good looking with a gentle smile on his face. I couldn't believe myself. I didn't even ask his name. Who is he?


End file.
